Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for the drying of packaging, in particular composite packaging for foodstuffs, comprising: a conveyor belt with cells for receiving the packaging, and at least one drying facility for the drying of the packaging.
The invention additionally relates to the use of such a device for the drying of packaging filled with foodstuffs, in particular for the drying of composite packaging filled with foodstuffs.
The invention also relates to a method for the drying of packaging, in particular composite packaging for foodstuffs, comprising the following steps: a) Provision of a device for the drying of packaging with a drying facility, b) Provision of packaging preferably formed from packaging sleeves, and c) Drying of the packaging.
Finally, the invention relates to packaging for foodstuffs, whereby the packaging is made from a multi-layer laminate.